I. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a superconducting apparatus capable of being miniaturized and, more particularly, to a cooling apparatus for a superconducting coil of the superconducting apparatus.
II. Description of the Prior Art:
In a superconducting apparatus, it is necessary to cool a superconducting coil thereof down to a temperature which is as low as, for example, 4.degree. k. Hitherto, the cooling of a superconducting coil has been performed through immersing this coil itself in a liquid helium reservoir. This method, however, has drawbacks in that a large space for the liquid helium reservoir is necessary, a large quantity of liquid helium must be stored, the process steps of making the liquid helium reservoir are complicated, etc.
Another method of cooling the superconducting coil by forcedly circulating a coolant such as, for example, liquid helium through a coolant circulating path connected to the superconducting coil has also been proposed, said coolant circulating path being connected to said superconducting coil in such a manner that heat transfer can be effected therebetween. In this second method, however, since it is necessary to provide a means of subjecting the coolant to forced circulation, it is difficult to apply this method to a small-sized superconducting coil and obtain a small-sized superconducting apparatus.